For better or for worse!
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to The Job storyline! I hope that you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: after reading the Job storyline that I did, I decided to do a later storyline for the family. Steve and Robyn are back three years later with their four kids, Mackynzie, Jana, Josie and Johnny.

Steve and Robyn are in a trouble spot in their marriage as they are always fighting. Steve had moved out of their house in hope that they could work things out. Robyn filed for divorced but Steve refuses to sign the papers to get their divorced finished.

Steve: I am not signing these papers.

Robyn: Our kids are suffering from this so lets just end it.

Steve: let's go to counseling and figure to work this out. I don't want to be divorced from you.

Robyn: It's too late for our marriage, Steve. We need to end it.

Steve: I am not signing it. I am not going to give up to our family or our marriages.

Robyn gets up and leaves her husband's office and walks into her office. She looks down out the picture of their family when their son turned four years old. She remembers the time that he was born of how happy the family was. Mackynzie was the one that was having the most hard time with this. Robyn leaves right after her husband does and walks to her car to find a note there.

Steve: Robyn, I am not giving up without a fight. Please lets work thou this. I love you.

Robyn starts to cry and opens her car door and drives to pick up her kids. She gets to the daycare to find out the kids were already picked up by her husband and so she heads home. She figured that he wants to spend time with their kids. Steve brings the kids back to his wife after being with them for a couple of hours.

Steve: Kenzie, daddy will see you later.

Mackynzie: daddy, just stay for dinner.

Robyn: Sweetie, daddy has things that he needs to take care of right now. He will see you later. Give daddy a kiss.

Mackynzie started to cry but also form a plan so that way the family could be together forever.

Author note: alright thanks for reading and let me know what you all think of this storyline. Follow me on twitter "carson34ff"


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Alright I am back to write chapter to of this storyline. I know that I put Steve's sister Mary Ann but both his mother and sister will be in this storyline to either help or give advice for the couple. The team will be in this storyline too to help them thou this.

Steve gets into the office to find Joe sitting there at his desk. Steve shuts the door and is getting ready to yell at him for lying to him.

Steve: You have a lot of nerve showing your face here.

Joe: I heard about you and Robyn. I am sorry what's going on with your marriage but I am not to blame son. I am trying to protect you and your family.

Steve: Your lies are causing issues for me and her since I don't trust anyone because of you. I miss my wife and my kids.

Joe: I am sorry. I am ready to tell you everything.

Steve's cell phone starts to ring and it's about Fryer being killed. Max gets shot and so Joe stays with him while Steve and the team race to find the killer and the police station blew up and Steve protected his wife from the building parts. He makes sure that everyone is okay.

Robyn: are you okay?

Steve: yeah. Are you?

Robyn: yes. Thank you for protecting me.

Steve: your welcome.

Steve helped his wife up and they started to go looking for the girl that did this. The team tracked her to the animal clinic and Steve saves Chin from getting shot. Danny and Robyn rushed to Steve's side.

Robyn: Steve, are you okay?

Steve: I am fine. At least we know that this vest works.

Danny notices that his friend is forming a new plan.

Danny: Steve, don't do anything stupid please.

Steve pushes the chair into where the girl is and starts firing his gun at her and she's dead. They returned back HQ and Steve walks into his office and she follows him.

Steve: hey what's wrong?

Robyn: I just realized that after you got shot that we need to work this out for not just the kids but for us.

Steve: What do you want to do?

Robyn: Let's go home and see our children.

Steve and Robyn head home for the night when Steve remembered Joe being there. Joe wanted to talk to him about something.

Steve: Oh great, I forgot about Joe and Max. I need to go and check on Max.

Robyn: Honey, I am sure that they will be there in the morning.

Steve: I promise that I will be home in a little bit.

Robyn: Alright fine.

Steve: Love you.

Robyn: Love you too.

Steve kissed his wife for the first time in two months and he got so carried away when she pulled back. He looked at her confused.

Robyn: Joe, Remember.

Steve left to go have a chat with Joe and find out what he wanted. Steve just wanted to be go home and be with his wife and children.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Alright this is the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys like this chapter; so reveal and let me know what you think.

Steve went to go see Joe to find out what he wanted. Steve knows it has something to do with Shelbourne and maybe he will get a straight and honest answer.

Steve: alright Joe. What did you want to tell me about Shelbourne and what does it have to do about me?

Joe: It has everything to do with you and your family.

Steve: I swear to you if you hurt my wife or my children, I will kill you. You lied to me about who was Shelboure and then could not even tell me the truth.

Joe: I am sorry, son. I won't dare to hurt your family even more then I have. Shelbourne is in south Japan right now waiting for us.

Steve: I can't just leave my family and plus Danny said that I did leave again he would never talk to me again.

Joe: So call them and let me know. It's time to go meet Shelbourne.

Steve: alright but I am not going to call my wife. Come lets go.

Steve and Joe head to Steve's house to tell Robyn and the kids that he is going to be gone for the weekend.

Robyn: hey, babe. Are you ready to go to bed?

Steve: Honey, I need to tell you something.

Robyn: What is it?

Steve: I need to go out of town for just a couple of days.

Robyn: Why?

Steve: because of shelbourne.

Robyn: alright please be careful since both our kids and I need you.

Steve: I will.

Steve gives her a kiss and then goes and give his kids hugs and kisses. Steve and Joe head to the airport and while he is doing that he is calling Danny to let him know that he is leaving town and wants him to look after Robyn and his kids. The next morning, Robyn wakes up to a knock on the door and gets up to answer it and is surprise to see Danny standing there.

Danny: Before you ask Steve wanted me to check on you guys this morning.

Robyn: alright.

Danny: So do you think that Joe is going to be honest this time with him?

Robyn: I don't know. I hope so because I don't know how he is going to react.

Danny: Lets just keep you and the kids because I don't want Steve come back and kill me.

Robyn: He is not going to killed you.

- Japan -

Steve and Joe walk up to the house and find out that Shelbourne is his mother. Steve comes in and sits down and waits to hear what his mom had to say.

Doris: I am sorry for taking you away from your wife and kids.

Steve: How do you know about my family? Stay away from them.

Doris: Steve, I am not going to hurt you or your family members.

Steve: Good. Now do you want to tell me why you fake your death.

Doris: to protect you and your sister and father.

Steve: that did not last for long.

Doris: I heard about your father's death and I am sorry.

Steve and Doris headed back to Hawaii where she met her daughter-in-law and grandchildren. Johnny was not happy about this new person in his life and neither were the rest of the children. Steve and Robyn tried to get Johnny to calm down but the only way that he was that she left the room.


End file.
